


crushcrushcrush

by Liza1031



Series: Harlee Fics [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Birth, Breastfeeding, Cute, Domestic Ben and Gwil, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harlee Fic, Husbands, Love, Lovers, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ben Hardy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, cuteness, graphic birth, homebirth, labor, midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Ben and Gwil welcome a baby girl.One-shot based on the song crushcrushcrush by Paramore.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Harlee Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213673
Kudos: 6





	crushcrushcrush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Harlee" fic, if you will. Please be nice :) 
> 
> Luv ya

Ben had been pacing the length of their bathroom while waiting for the test results to come back.

He figured since he had time before leaving for work, he’d take them to see if his suspicions were correct. The past week he’s just been so tired and sick and after weighing out the options of it possibly being the flu, he knew it could have only been one thing.

While waiting for the test, Ben played out many scenarios in his head. If he was pregnant then he’d have to take a break from acting in order for him to raise their baby, well at least for the first year or so. His body was going to be changing too and he wasn’t so sure how accepting he’d be of that, however, he’d still be growing and getting a baby so even if it was going to be difficult, he could not have been more excited to get a child out of it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the timer on his phone went off, signalling that the tests results were ready. He let out a lengthy sigh before going to see if the plastic stick had the answer to his future.

“Okay, two lines for yes, one for no.” He mutters to himself as he picks up the plastic stick.

Ben held the test out in front of him and hummed to himself as he looked at him, closely. “Yep, that’s definitely two lines.” He sighs and suddenly feels butterflies in his stomach. Sure it was one test, but he knew it had to have been truly positive because they were actively trying.

The longer Ben stared at it, the more tears had formed in his baby green eyes. They were going to be having a baby together, what more could they ask for when being blessed with something as amazing as this.

Ben had placed the test down and sniffled, dropping his hand to his flat stomach rubbing it out of instinct. Their tiny babe was in there, a baby that he and his husband made out of nothing but pure love. He could not have been more thrilled about this.

His excitement, however, was short lived because he still had to go to work.

Ben had hid the test in the drawer of his bedside table then made sure he had his phone, keys, and wallet before heading out.

All day, Ben wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He was practically glowing in front of his co-workers and the crew which they all noticed but he simply just told them it was a rather good day and he was enjoying it, which was true. When you just find out you’re pregnant, how could you not be glowing and beaming with joy? Ben knew that the thrill would last for however long he’s able to ride out the high of being pregnant, it just all felt like a dream.

Later on, Ben and Gwil were both home and Ben decided to cook dinner early. He settled for simple roasted chicken with potatoes and veggies.

He and Gwil talked about their days at work and Ben was practically bursting at the seams wanting to tell his husband over dinner but he had a plan in mind as to how he’ll share the news with him.

After dinner, Gwil cleaned up while Ben had gone upstairs and decided to set the mood for his husband and hopefully get him riled up before sharing the news.

Once the kitchen had been clean and the food had been put away, Gwil had gone upstairs and was surprised that the bedroom had been dim, only light coming from the several candles Ben had lit. The curtains were closed, giving them their privacy and Ben sat on the bed waiting for his husband.

“What’s all this about?” Gwil asks, crawling onto the bed beside his lover.

“I just want to show you how much I love you.” Ben replies with a small smile.

Gwil hums as Ben goes in for a kiss, letting his husband melt into it, moaning in his mouth. The two were quick with their antics and tore off each other's clothes, tossing them around the room until they were both fully naked under the sheets.

After they had their time together, the two of them were heavily breathing lying next to each other, a thin layer of sweat on both of their toned bodies.

Gwil was lying flat on his back while Ben had moved so that he was on his side, facing his husband with his head resting on his fist.

He leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Gwil’s neck then quietly whispers, “I have a secret to tell you.”

Gwil cocked a brow up at that and Ben had reached over and pulled out the test, bringing it around to show his husband.

“I’m pregnant.”

Gwil gasps when he sees the test and takes it from his husband. “Are you serious?”

Ben nods while biting at his lower lip, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Oh, love.” Gwilym began to cry and pulled Ben in for a hug then planted a heated kiss on his lips before pulling away from their close embrace. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah.” Ben confirms with a slight whimper in his voice as he goes in for another kiss.

They both felt more than ready to go on this journey together, they were having a baby, how amazing was that?

**\---**

Ben had gone through his pregnancy with such bliss and joy. He loved every minute of it and was lucky that he didn’t have as much morning sickness as he had thought, apparently males didn’t have it as severe as females, so that was a blessing.

He and Gwil were just over the moon about their baby.

At their first appointment, Ben and Gwil got to see their baby through an ultrasound scan. He had been about seven weeks along, which was a lot further than he thought but when they saw that little bean inside Ben’s uterus, it was like angels were singing.

Ben had squeezed his husband’s hand as they both cried seeing their little one for the very first time. Then, hearing the heartbeat, they both lost it.

Neither of them expected to be so emotional but how could they not? After trying and wanting this for so long, they finally had it and it was all theirs.

Their baby’s heartbeat was so loud and strong and knowing he or she was healthy had been so amazing in itself.

When Ben started to show he was about seventeen weeks along, so just about four months. He had a tiny belly but it hadn’t popped until later in his pregnancy. There was a small curve there that grew every week and protected their little one.

Gwil had always wanted to touch it and feel it and Ben never said no because he was already being so protective of their little one, it was adorable. He even insisted that they document Ben’s progression so they had taken pictures every week of Ben’s belly growth.

He was worried he wouldn’t be okay with his body changing but he grew to love it and as he went further along with his pregnancy he was worried how he was gonna be able to go on without it once the baby was born. It was just so cute and honestly suited his body well, he had developed around it and was just all belly, he hadn’t gained any weight anywhere on his body just his midsection and well his pecs had swelled with milk but that was to be expected.

It all felt more real to him when the baby started to flutter inside him early on but when he was able to feel them kick from the outside, it was glorious. He and his husband always had their hands on his belly and the first time Gwil felt her kick, he cried. He was so emotional that Ben wondered if he was secretly pregnant with how emotional he was.

Ben had been sitting in their living room on his laptop and that was when he felt it. He had stopped what he was doing and set his laptop down, looking down at his belly with his hands cupped underneath the curve.

He then brought a hand up and pressed it to his belly with a smile, “Do it again.” He whispers and the baby kicks. “Oh my...Gwil! Gwil come quick!”

Gwilym had been in his office when he heard his husband call out for him. He had ran downstairs in a flash and was at Ben’s side within seconds. “What is it?” He pants, out of breath.

“Feel.” Ben takes his husband’s hand and presses it to where his hand previously was. They waited a few seconds then felt the jab to their palms. He smiled when Gwil felt it watched as a smile spread across his husband’s face.

“They kicked, love.” Gwil says.

“I know.” Ben nods and they feel another one from the baby. “They wanna show off for their daddy.”

“Aww, honey.” Gwil leans forward and presses a kiss to his husband’s plump lips. “This is so amazing.”

“Absolutely.” Ben agrees and they continue to sit there feeling their baby move and kick inside his belly, letting their mummy and daddy know they were there and real.

It was a day they’d never forget.

As Ben was well into his second trimester, he and Gwil began to discuss whether or not they wanted to find out the gender of their baby. They had the opportunity to know at prior appointments but with the amount of research Ben has been doing, he read how not knowing the baby’s gender can be used as motivation during labor so he wanted to keep that mindset.

But, the two of them wanted to be fully prepared for the arrival of their little one and went along with finding out what they were having.

At his twenty-six week appointment, they found out they were having a girl. She was not wasting any time and let her parents know what she was, having her legs wide open for them to see.

Again, Ben and Gwil cried knowing they were having a baby girl. Ben had already felt in his heart that the baby was a girl because he had always seen himself having a daughter first so he was happy to be getting what he wanted, although he would’ve been happy with a boy too.

Once they knew they were having a girl, planning got a lot easier and they were able to create a nursery they knew she would love. Ben didn’t want it to be basic and have it pink this, pink that, pink all over the place. He wanted it to be elegant and rustic but still beautiful for his daughter.

They had first designed her nursery using an interior decorator because they had used one when they first bought their house and it only felt right to hire her again because she was all about what they wanted and made it happen.

She had taken their ideas and designs and turned it into something more than they could’ve ever imagined.

When their daughter’s nursery was revealed to them, Ben nearly toppled over with how beautiful it turned out.

The walls were painted an off-white, almost cream color, the furniture had been a rustic grey color, while her crib was white and sat over a fluffy carpet that was soft on the feet. Ben’s favorite parts were the chandelier that had been hung in the center of the room as well as the shelf that was built that held the many toys and books she was going to explore and learn from as she grew. But the best part of the room was the wall that had her name. Her first and middle name was carved out of wood and in a wooden circle that had pink and white roses all around the rim.

Ben couldn’t prevent the smile that formed on his face when he saw it. He was holding his husband’s hand looking at the name they had picked out for their girl and knew that this was it.

He could not have been more pleased with the room and everything was starting to sink in that she was going to be in their lives soon.

**\---**

Ben was now full term and his belly expanded to it’s full length as it housed a full grown baby girl. None of his clothes fit him anymore so he just made do with what he had so sweats and baggy tees became his best friend.

It was early in the afternoon and it had been raining out so it was a slow day in the Lee household. Ben was downstairs in the living room working on some last minute things for work since he was already on leave, he still wanted to be as involved as he could before he didn’t have any time at all when the baby arrived.

While he was working, he couldn’t help but notice how tired he was feeling. Like the energy had just drained from his body, plus it was crappy outside so his mood mixed well with the weather.

Ben finished up what he was doing then took himself upstairs to join his husband who had been taking a nap. Ben’s large belly led the way to the bed, sticking out just underneath the shirt he was wearing as he waddled over to the king sized mattress that his husband slept so peacefully on.

Ben lays beside Gwil, having removed his pregnancy pillow so he could cuddle with his husband.

Gwil wasn’t fully asleep so once Ben got into bed, he brought his hand up to Ben’s bump and smiled as he felt their little girl moving around inside his belly.

“Did I wake you?” Ben asks, glancing over his shoulder at his husband.

“No.” Gwil replies, pressing his chest closer to Ben’s back. “I’ve just been relaxing.”

“Oh.” Ben then takes it upon himself and turns around until he’s fully on his left side, huffing out of breath from all the extra weight he was carrying. “So…” Gwil laughs as Ben struggles to catch his breath before talking.

Once Ben finally had enough air in his lungs to talk, he went on with what he wanted to say. “While I was working, I was also reading some mummy blogs and one of them had said how when she had her first son he looked just like her husband, there was none of her in him which made the doctor question if he was the father or not. Isn’t that funny babe?”

“God, do you think our daughter is gonna like a miniature girl version of me?”

“Don’t know.” Ben shrugs. “It’s not like you’re ugly though. You’re a pretty handsome man so I’m sure she’ll have your blue eyes and dark hair, unless she comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“I think she’ll have both of us in her but will take after you the most.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Gwil nods while staring at his husband. “Either way, whoever she looks like or takes after, we’ll love her just the same.”

“Absolutely.” Ben agrees. “As long as she’s healthy.”

Gwilym hums and they share a kiss together then cuddle together while catching up on some sleep.

That night, Ben and Gwilym were up around three in the morning due to Ben having contractions.

They called his midwife, Bonnie, and she came right away to check him. He was about four centimeters dilated already which was good considering. He has a pretty quick labor. His water broke around nine in the morning and by that time his contractions were very painful so he laid on the bed, kinda on his side with Gwilym in front of him.

Ben’s labor had gone by a lot faster than either of them were expecting because by noon he was ready to push and stayed in that same position on his side, the bed, with Gwil right there with him.

Bonnie had set up behind Ben letting him do what he needed to.

“When you feel that contraction come you can breathe your way through it and let your body push her out okay?”

He nods against Gwil’s arms. Their hands are locked together while resting on the pillow, Ben’s other arm held onto Gwilym while Gwilym’s other hands was behind Ben’s back rubbing it softly.

When Ben feels the contraction come on, he wants to push what he does but feels a lot better breathing and letting his body do what it needs to. Bonnie didn’t tell him not to do it and allowed him to follow and listen to his body.

Ben was taking deep breaths as he could feel the baby was coming down lower into the canal and out of his entrance.

Both of them were breathing together and working through the contractions while his midwife let them do what they had to.

Ben was deeply moaning and breathing while Gwilym was speaking to him quietly about how amazing he is and that their baby is gonna be here soon.

As he could feel her head was close, he decided to push some more and gave four good pushes which brought her head to its full crown.

He felt the burn let out a whimpering moan while Bonnie had used some oil to stretch the raw area and allowed Ben to let his body open up and get her out.

He stuck to breathing again and could feel her moving more.

“Breathe Ben, that’s it. Ease your baby out. She’s coming with every breath you take.” Bonnie kindly advised while Ben listened and had his head buried in the pillow.

“Keep breathing baby.” Gwil whispered, still rubbing his hand along the length of Ben’s back. He would glance over and could see some of the baby’s head but kept his focus on his husband knowing he needed him.

Ben hums as he continues to take deep breaths, bringing his baby into the world.

“Just like that Ben, ease her out. Ease her out, ease her out. Good job.”

His face scrunches together and Gwil runs his fingers along his husband’s cheek then presses a soft kiss to it.

As her head came out, Ben sucked in a quick breath before hissing from the unpleasant feeling. He blew out a dry raspberry and continued to hum instead of moan, keeping his vocals inside.

“Here’s her head Ben. You’re doing so well, darling.” Bonnie says while carefully wiping some of the blood and vernix off the baby’s purple face. “I’m just going to feel for a cord so keep breathing for me, remember to breathe in the calm and breathe out the tension.”

Ben kept listening to her while squeezing Gwil’s hand. His cheeks were deep red and his hair was all disheveled from the sweat and constantly rubbing his head along the pillows.

Bonnie hadn’t felt a cord around the baby’s neck so she told Ben to let her shoulders turn before he was able to push again, if he wanted to.

Ben had felt like he tore as her shoulders turned. He inwardly groaned at the feeling and Bonnie apologized knowing that it wasn’t something anyone liked.

“You’re doing so well, honey. You can give another push if you’d like or breathe her out.” She tells him.

Ben hardly gave a push and she was coming, stretching his entrance to his width.

“Here she comes Ben, turn on your back and grab your baby.”

Following his midwife’s orders and help from Gwilym, Ben moves onto his back, spreading his legs open and reaching his hands down to collect his baby.

“Oh my god.” He pulled her up to his chest and started to cry. “Hi baby girl. Holy crap you’re actually real! Oh my god you’re so beautiful.”

Gwilym watches as his husband takes their baby and brings her to his chest, both crying.

“I did it.” Ben breathes, looking up at his husband as tears streamed down their cheeks.

“You did so well, love.” Gwil says and presses a kiss into Ben’s hair.

Ben kept looking down at her, unsure if she was even real as she was crying and squirmed on his deflated belly.

He cleaned her off with the towel that was beside him on the bed and and Bonnie suctioned her nose and mouth out then she opened her eyes for the first time and and Ben fell even more in love with her as she stared up at him.

“Hey love. Welcome to the world, Briar Wren Lee, you are absolutely darling.” He then kisses her head and inhales her intoxicating baby scent before being kissed by his husband. “My god, I’m so happy you’re finally here.” Ben was in disbelief that he actually had a baby and that she was here but she was worth all the pain and was so happy she’s there.

Ben had settled with his daughter on his chest and delivered the afterbirth not long after. Gwil snipped her cord and while Bonnie was checking Ben over he was able to hold his daughter and got the chance to do skin-to-skin.

Gwilym had removed the shirt he was wearing and Bonnie placed the baby onto her daddy’s warm bare chest then covered them with a blanket. As Gwil held his daughter, his tears flowed freely down his cheeks feeling her on his chest and holding her in his arms.

Gwilym just felt this intense feeling of love he felt as he held his baby girl. He didn’t talk to her but just held her close to his heart and let her take in all the love and warmth that was radiating from her daddy.

Ben kept his eyes on them and was in love with the sight of his husband holding their baby girl. This was what he had always wanted and it was finally here, they were finally parents to the most beautiful baby girl in the universe. She was all theirs and no one could take that away from them.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Ben had just woken up and found that he was in bed alone. It was early in the morning and they had been taking shifts tending to their daughter. It’s gotten a lot easier for Gwil to care for her as well instead of just Ben because he could feed her with the milk Ben pumps, so usually he’d be with her while Ben got some sleep and he was one tried momma. He still had some baby fat but had slimmed down tremendously during his postpartum journey. It’s only been about a month and a half since he gave birth but he was happy with his body and was in no rush to get it back because he was busy being a mom.

Ben takes himself out of bed and stifles a yawn while rubbing a hand along his tired face, approaching Briar’s nursery.

Gwilym was holding her, rocking her back to sleep. He smiled down at her so fondly and is so in love with her.

Ben watched from the door at his beautiful husband with their baby girl not wanting to disturb the moment but how could he not, he was so in love with his family. They were perfect.

When Ben steps into the nursery, Gwil looks up with a tired smile and watches his husband approach them. The baby was asleep with her paci in her mouth looking like an angel as she slept in her daddy’s arms.

Ben kisses his husband before he puts her back into her crib and pulls the blanket over her to keep her warm.

Gwil and Ben stare at the little human they created together.

“You know I see so much of myself in her.” Gwil states, watching his little love sleep. “I want us to give her the best life we can.”

“Well,” Ben smirks and wraps his arms around his husband, “We already started by giving her the best daddy.”

Gwilym breaks out in a smile and kisses Ben before they leave her nursery and go back to their room.

The two of them snuggle together, staring into each other’s eyes so in love with each other.

This was what they had worked so hard for and now they can finally enjoy it for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was my first Harlee fic but not the first fic that I've written. I have many others on my profile. 
> 
> If you did enjoy reading this, your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm open to ideas or requests as well, but only to a certain extent. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know how to submit photos on here??
> 
> Thanks, again <3


End file.
